


Home is...

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood is a good boyfriend, Cuddling, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, sappy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec has a realization about the loft, and it's the best kind of realization.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505372
Comments: 12
Kudos: 274





	Home is...

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 22: Home
> 
> This is self-indulgent sappy fluff. Please enjoy!

Alec slumped against the door to his bedroom in the Institute and stared at it, frowning. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually had to sleep in this bed. On top of that, hell, he didn’t think he actually had any sleep pants left here. With a sigh, he kicked his boots off and shut the door behind him. The room felt suffocating in a way it hadn’t in almost six months now. 

  
Six months that he’d spent getting to know and falling in love with Magnus. He spent most of his nights at the loft now, and wrapped up in Magnus’ sheets. Alec looked at the Institute bed and sighed, sitting down on the edge of it as he kicked off his boots and pulled off the holster next. He flopped back onto the bed and looked at the clock, reminding him that it was four am. 

  
The only reason he wasn’t walking in the doorway of the loft was that he knew Magnus had to be up early tomorrow and he hadn’t wanted to wake the warlock before his appointment. But his skin crawled. If he wanted to get a drink, he’d have to either deal with the horrible tap water in his bathroom, or go to the mess hall. There wouldn’t be insistent meowing in the morning as Chairman reminded them that he had to be fed on a certain schedule. 

  
And there certainly wouldn’t be a warm boyfriend, ready to cuddle up to him and hold him close as soon as he slid into bed. 

  
Alec groaned and pushed his fingers through his hair, forcing himself to go the bathroom. He didn’t even have the bottle of Magnus’ shampoo here anymore, because he’d simply brought it with him the last trip. Everything about the Institute felt wrong and his skin was itching with it. 

  
He wanted to go _home_. 

  
Alec blinked and sat down on the bed in nothing more than his boxers and considered that thought. It felt right. The loft had steadily, along with its owner, become home. Alec looked around the walls of his bedroom and saw everything that had initially prevented him from being with Magnus and shook his head, grabbing his phone. 

  
He opened up a text to Magnus and blinked in surprise when he got a notification, right as he was about to start typing. 

_  
Magnus [4:17:12]: I can’t sleep. Are you done patrol?_

  
Alec smiled and brushed his thumb over the message before he tapped out a quick response. 

_  
Alec [4:17:47]: Yeah, just got back and showered. Missing you. Wish I was there._

  
Alec flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes, waiting for a response from Magnus when the sound of a portal opening had him sitting up in surprise. He looked through it and couldn’t help smiling when his phone chimed. 

_  
Magnus [4:18:02]: Come cuddle me._

  
Alec laughed and grabbed his gear, stepping through the portal an instant later, the feel of the loft settling around him, making the last of the tension of the evening fall from his shoulders. He took another deep breath and relaxed, putting his stuff in the corner by his spare quiver. 

  
“I didn’t want to wake you,” he said quietly to the lump in the bed. The covers on his side were turned down and Alec smiled again, walking over to it, sliding into the sheets with a happy groan. He reached out and pulled Magnus to him, grinning when his boyfriend hugged him possessively. 

  
“Was too hard to sleep without you,” Magnus muttered, pressing a kiss to Alec’s heart. “So next time just wake me up. You can make it up with cuddles." 

  
Alec smiled and nosed Magnus’ temple, pressing a kiss there. "I will,” he promised. "Get some sleep. I’m home.“ 

  
Magnus tensed in his arms and Alec had a split second to wonder why when Magnus pulled back to stare at him, his golden eyes wide with surprise. 

  
"You,” Magnus cleared his throat and looked at Alec, staring into his eyes. “Home?" 

  
Alec smiled and pulled Magnus down for a kiss and back into his arms. "Yeah,” he said quietly. "The one place I want to be after a long day at work, with the one person I want to be around. _Home_ ,“ he repeated. 

  
Magnus wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist and held him tight, swallowing hard. "That. That sounds nice,” he whispered. 

  
“It does,” Alec agreed, kissing Magnus’ hair again. “Now sleep. I know you have to be up early and you have never been a morning person." 

  
Magnus grunted and nuzzled into Alec’s chest. "You wouldn’t be a morning person either if you had to leave you in bed, looking all soft and rumpled." 

  
Alec managed a small laugh into Magnus’ hair. "Do you have any idea how many meetings I’ve been late to because I can’t leave _you_ , all soft and rumpled in bed?" 

  
Magnus grinned against Alec’s skin. "A lot?" 

  
"A lot,” Alec confirmed, rubbing his hand up and down Magnus’ back. “But this is one where I’m going to try to not make you late. So sleep." 

  
Magnus yawned and nodded, closing his eyes, sagging against Alexander. Within minutes, he could hear the soft snores escaping his shadowhunter and the sound was enough to have contentment rolling through him as he finally dozed off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
